In the field of fluid pumps, there is a frequent need for means for converting conventionally available rotary power (e.g. an electric motor) to a reciprocating motion to drive the pump. Such reciprocating mechanical power sources are especially advantageous where space constraints make in-line operation desirable or necessary.